Miradas
by Flonne
Summary: Él sabía que aquella niña era diferente, lo sabía perfectamente y por eso la salvó de su trágico destino. Su mirada inexpresiva, contemplaba cada detalle sin que nada se le pasara por alto. Capítulo 3 "A su Soledad"
1. Capítulo 1: A su Pasado

_Disclaimer: __Historia sin fines de lucro basada en la obra de Akira Toriyama. Los personajes usados les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_

* * *

_

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Miradas**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 1: "A su Pasado"**

**

* * *

  
**

Ahí estaba él, sentado en aparente meditación en su típica posición de loto. Flotaba a escasos centímetros del líquido y la cascada tras su espalda soltaba diminutas perlas de agua que caían sobre la capa de sus hombros adornándolo de un resplandeciente color blanco iluminando su enorme silueta.

Él dejó escapar un sonido grave de burla desde muy dentro de su garganta. Aparentemente yo le divertía de una extraña manera que no podía explicar. Sin más remedio, dejé que la suela de mis zapatillas terminaran por hacer ruido sobre las secas ramas para acercarme a la orilla del pequeño estanque donde él se encontraba entrenando su ágil mente.

No pareció moverse ni un centímetro en lo que me acerqué hacia él. Paré mis pasos de momento sobre el húmedo borde de lodo y mi mirada se centró en su inmóvil figura. La fuerza de la cascada elevaba su capa ondulándola sobre el aire y sus holgadas ropas se movían por la misma razón.

Era difícil dejar de verlo una vez que me concentraba en su contorno, en su persona. Era tan cerrado con los demás y simulaba ser alguien que no era; si bien sabía, él era la reencarnación del que se autonombró la maldad más pura que jamás había habitado en la Tierra, sin embargo, lo que ahora era él tras varios años después dejaba ver que su misión de seguir con los pasos de su progenitor habían desaparecido por completo de su visión; ya no le interesaban.

Dejé que mis labios dibujaran una sincera y cálida sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento. Mis manos se encontraban juntas tras mi espalda y mis pies uno al lado de otro sin moverme de mi lugar. Le sonreía con verdadera alegría sin saber que él me vería en el instante de mi inocente acción.

Pero cuánto me equivoqué ése día.

El extraterrestre verde abrió uno de sus ojos centrando su negra e insensible mirada hacia mí.

Y entonces un bochorno subió con rapidez hacia mis mejillas pintándolas descaradamente de color rojo. Había sido descubierta en pleno acto de descaro al mirarle y sonreírle tras unos pensamientos que quizá él tomaría como ilógicos. Después de todo, siempre los negaba a toda costa.

Miró mi reacción sin emitir juicio alguno aparente y terminó por posar su vista completa en mí.

Borré por completo mi rostro ante su pesada mirada inexpresiva. Aclaré con desdén mi garganta tratando de que la timidez escapara con velocidad de mi cuerpo.

Pero no lo logré.

- Buenos Días – Le pronuncié levemente sabiendo que de todas maneras sus agudos oídos serían capaz de alcanzar mi escaso volumen.

Recorrió de arriba a abajo mi persona y descruzó sus brazos así como sus piernas manteniéndose a flote sobre el horizonte de la hermosa agua. Levitó lentamente hacia mí y con desinterés cruzó caminando mi flanco.

- Nunca aprendiste bien – Anunció con fuerza caminando hacia el interior el bosque que conocía tan bien, de derecha a izquierda. Él conocía la localización de cada roca, planta y animal a su alrededor como si él mismo fuera el que diseñó todo aquello.

Su indiferencia, su impenetrable mente, su indescriptible mirada, su inexpresivo rostro; todo en él me causaba curiosidad por descubrir su verdaderos pensamientos, aquellos que ocultaba tan en el fondo de su inescrutable manera de ser.

Me causaba trabajo seguir sus largos pasos mientras más me adentraba en el espeso bosque, tan acogedor y fresco pero tan profundo y muchas veces aterrador.

En él habitaban criaturas que para alguien como yo, sencillamente sería imposible de enfrentar.

Puesto que yo no era como él, ni como ninguno de ésos guerreros que él conocía.

De madre difunta y de padre irresponsable, mi vida se vio envuelta en la desolada existencia de una huérfana abandonada a su suerte lejos de toda civilización e incapaz de conocer poder humano que me ayudara a encontrar mi camino.

El que se decía mi progenitor, envuelto en una ira tras haber asesinado a mi madre, me subió a su auto y tomó rumbo al ardiente desierto donde sin escrúpulos, abrió de la puerta y tiró mi pequeña maleta con mis pocos objetos de valor en ellas. Recuerdos valiosos de mi madre se encontraban en ella y sabiendo de mi reacción, me permitió ir tras ésa apreciada valija que tanto guardaba. La arena quemaba ferozmente mis pequeños pies mientras caminaba en busca de mi pequeño tesoro; una vez en mis manos, la media vuelta que di me pareció que duró minutos al ver la nave de mi padre marcharse sin remordimiento alguno.

Dejándome sola en el olvido y tras una muerte segura.

Recuerdo haber contado tres días con sus noches, recuerdo la sensación de aspereza de mi piel tronar mientras sostenía todo el tiempo mi maleta. Recuerdo que un buen día caminé hasta lo más alto de una duna para apreciar aquel desolado paisaje amarillo donde me encontraba y donde sabía no encontraría salida jamás.

El sol golpeaba mi rostro desde lo más alto de su cielo anunciándome mi trágico e inevitable final en sus arenosas tierras.

Envolví mi maleta de desgastada tela entre mis brazos, conteniéndola sobre mi pecho. Algún día tenía que suceder; tras mis escasos años de vida sabía que un día llegaría el momento donde todo ser vivo regresaría al río de almas donde todos convivíamos antes de nacer.

Sin embargo, comprender mi situación era de difícil aceptación. Tenía mucho por lo cual vivir, mucho por lo cual sonreír, mucho que ver y apreciar, que hacer y con lo que jugar.

Nunca vi el vasto océano. Nunca vi la helada nieve.

Jamás tuve un amigo.

Mi desgastado cuerpo me anunció su límite y con pequeñas gotas de tristeza recorriendo mi rostro, permití que el cansancio me arrodillara sobre la espesa arena, envolviendo casi de inmediato mis cortas piernas.

La fuerza de mi agarre lentamente se consumió y con él mi visión se tornó en una negrura que no recuerdo haber visto nunca. El ardiente viento golpeaba sin tregua mi cara envolviendo en su fuerza mis cabellos en el aire. Jugaba conmigo, me decía lo que yo ya sabía.

Aquí acabaría todo sufrimiento.

Mis lágrimas seguían recorriendo mi deshidratado rostro sin energía, sin color. El golpe de la arena pronto alcanzó mi rostro y pecho. Desesperada y sin vista palpé con mi mano derecha lo que podía alcanzar, tratando de encontrar aquello que me era preciado.

La correa de tela de la mochila alcanzó a rozar la yema de mis dedos envolviéndose en ellos. Al menos la había encontrado y ya no tendría que preocuparme de que había perdido lo que mi madre me había dado con tanto ensueño.

Entonces, todo cayó de pronto sobre mi mente.

Mí adorada madre, los recuerdos de su sonrisa, la hermosura de su rostro, el satinado de su cabello sedoso, sus ojos que desbordaban infinito amor hacía mí, sus acogedores brazos que me envolvían en la tranquilidad de un hogar.

Con un ahogado llanto permití que todo el dolor que seguía acumulado en mí desbordara libre de mis cegados ojos hacia la arena que me envolvía con rapidez. El aire resoplaba con rudeza y pronto sabía que acabaría mi agonizante infierno.

El sol quemaba con displicencia mi entera piel, sentía el calor de sus rayos calcinarme por completo hasta que de momento, aquel repentino ardor se detuvo. Una amplia sombra detenía la luz abrazadora sobre mi cuerpo.

Todo, entonces, se volvió incierto.

-----------

Existía una perfecta tranquilidad a mí alrededor anunciándome que todo por fin tenía su fin. Había sido liberada de toda preocupación que me tenía atada a la Tierra que me vio sufrir.

Era perfecto, hermoso y casi embriagador. El sentimiento que me envolvía deseaba fervientemente que no acabara nunca y que pudiera experimentar por todo el tiempo que pudiera de aquello.

El hermoso color celeste envolvía mis sentidos a tal punto que no estaba segura que aún los tuviera conmigo.

Sonreía enormemente ante mi hermosa paz hasta que lentamente una pequeña molestia en mi cabeza me estorbó. Quería seguir con aquello, disfrutar en la serenidad que me era brindada toda la armonía que existía en mis proximidades.

Pero de nuevo esa molesta punzada, ése piquete de aguja que me atosigaba en mi cabeza. Llevé mis manos hasta donde el dolor se volvía cada vez más penetrante y la agobiante sensación parecía no acabar. Contrariamente, aquello se extendía cada vez más y el dolor con él. Solté un leve quejido sosteniendo con fuerza mi cabeza entre mis manos.

El hermoso azul que me envolvía se volvió cada vez más oscuro hasta el punto de la ceguera completa.

Estaba nuevamente sola y con sufrimiento a flor de piel.

Aquello se elevó exponencialmente hasta el grado de convertirse en una tremenda migraña que no parecía mitigarse con los segundos.

Un grito agudo salió de mi garganta con aspereza mientras mis manos sin poder contenerlas soltaron mi cabeza cual si les quemara por completo.

El sonido ensordecedor de un enorme cristal romperse en mil pedazos llegó desde mi espalda, con descontento giré para ver que detrás de aquello se encontraba todo por lo que lloré y sufrí.

Sabía entonces que aún me encontraba con vida.

-----------

Abrí lentamente mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz que por mis pestañas se filtraban. Era cegadora sin duda, fuerte y hacía a mis ojos dolerse. Aspiré con fuerza llenando por completo mis pulmones de aquél fresco y vital aire. Una sensación de pesadez inundaba por completo mi cuerpo pensando que quizá seguía en aquél desesperante desierto.

Mis orbes esmeraldas se acostumbraron a la luz y enfocaron debidamente para permitirme apreciar el lugar donde me encontraba.

Me incorporé en lo que parecía una enorme cama situada a la orilla de una pared gris adornada con una ovalada ventada de marco con un extraño diseño. Mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto únicamente por aquellas suaves sábanas que se deslizaron de mi torso para revelarme vendajes caseros que cruzaban por todo mi pecho, manchadas por lo que parecía ser sangre, mí sangre.

Contuve un pequeño grito de asombro en mi garganta mientras palpaba con suavidad aquellos pedazos de tela blanca un poco mal cortadas. Pequeños pedazos de hilo salían a relucir de sus extremos, como si hubieran sido arrancadas de una tela mayor.

Tallé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, aparentemente había dormido mucho y el cansancio sobre mis hinchados ojos me apoyaba mi teoría.

Deslicé mis pies hacia la orilla de la cama con la intención de salir de ella, en unos largos segundos debatiendo con mi pesado cuerpo, me hallé sentada sobre el borde de la cama con mis pies colgando de ella en dirección al suelo.

Miré a ellos y se encontraban en un estado similar al de mi pecho, cubiertos y con vendajes manchados del mismo líquido vital que se escapaba de mi sistema. Recorrí con la mirada mi entero cuerpo sólo para darme cuenta que me encontraba vestida con unos pantalones cortos que llegaban más arriba de mis rodillas, no camisón, no ropa interior. Me sonrojé un poco ante el hecho pero mi pensamiento no llegó más lejos al escuchar un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación, una puerta.

Mi corazón empezó una carrera de miedo inconsciente e innecesario al ver como la puerta de madera se deslizaba hacia adentro del cuarto. Era un movimiento lento y sigiloso como si alguien tratara de no ser descubierto.

Unos leves pasos se escucharon adentrarse y con ellos la primera visión que tuve del intruso fue una charola que sostenía entre sus manos.

Olía delicioso.

Miré detalladamente la silueta que cerró la puerta tras de sí y entonces alzó su oscura mirada hacia mi dirección. Se sorprendió al verme y una clara sonrisa salió de sus labios.

- Me alegra verte levantada – Dijo con una alegría en su voz aniñada – Estaba preocupado de que no despertaras – Terminó su frase y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

Fue cuando miré su persona que ladeé mi cabeza algo asombrada pero sin hacer gesto alguno.

Él se detuvo de momento al ver mi reacción, como si supiera que algo en él me asustaría, quizá debería de serlo, puesto que su apariencia era demasiado diferente, algo que jamás había visto.

Era un niño quizá de mi edad pero su entera piel era de un color extravagante para ser cierto, se asemejaba al color de mis ojos, al de un vívido bosque. Miré con cuidado sus holgadas ropas, vestía una toga blanca y cinto azul ceñido; un chaleco largo morado adornaba su toga y zapatillas de tela de color naranja cubrían sus pies. Sostenía con algo de timidez la charola entre sus manos de cuatro dedos terminadas en unas afiladas uñas blancas.

Siguiendo lo excéntrico de su figura el pequeño niño tenía su rostro de ojos chicos pero sinceros, sin cejas; no tenía cabello pero de los lados de su cráneo alargadas y puntiagudas orejas adornaban su silueta y como si no fuera suficiente, ésos delgados apéndices que nacían arriba de su frente caían discretamente hacia a adelante, en ocasiones obstruyendo sus ojos.

- N-No te lastimaré...- Me dijo tímidamente al darse cuenta que lo miraba sin la más pequeña muestra de discreción.

Asentí levemente sabiendo de antemano que él no sería capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad; era algo que irradiaba en su presencia, el sentimiento de pureza y tranquilidad. Simplemente era incapaz de hacer daño a cualquier cosa.

Él retomó su camino hacia la pequeña mesilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama donde aún me encontraba sentada y con suavidad, colocó la charola de agradable aroma sobre ésta.

- Te traje algo de comida – Susurró como si temiera que el sonido de su voz me incomodara.

Sonreí incapaz de decir algo pero mirando con asombro la gran cantidad de diferentes porciones de comida que la charola contenía, todo aquello se veía simplemente delicioso.

De reojo, miró mi fascinación y se retiró unos cuantos pasos para que pudiera escoger que comer. Recogí un pequeño tazón con arroz en él y de inmediato comencé a comer desesperada, ingiriendo con fuerza todo lo que podía.

Él dejó escapar una risa al verme de tal manera; quizá como muestra de relajación, o al menos eso logré comprender al mirar su ahora serena mirada hacia mí.

- Iré a decirle que te encuentras despierta – Y como si no esperara respuesta de mi parte, dio media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir por ésta.

No tarde mucho en consumir cuanto me dejara mi vacío estómago y pronto me encontré sentada nuevamente mirando hacia la puerta, esperando ansiosamente por la visita del niño que se molestó en traerme tan deliciosa comida.

Unos pasos se escucharon y mi sonrisa se alargó al reconocerlos, entonces otros más pesados se escucharon resonar detrás de los del niño que quizá se dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Él toco la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente, quizá tan ansioso como yo.

- ¡He regresado! – Entró pronunciando alegremente mientras caminaba con prisa hacia la cama y yo entonces le recibí sonriéndole ampliamente, me alegraba verlo de nuevo.

Se sorprendió al ver aquella sonrisa en mi rostro y como siendo motivado por algo, sujetó mis manos entre las suyas. Yo no lo impedí, me sentía a gusto a su lado.

Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon a sus espaldas y él me miró sonriéndome mostrando en el acto un par de colmillos afilados en su dentadura. Cuestionándolo con la vista dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta sólo para sostener con fuerza sus manos al mirar aquella imponente silueta deslizarse adentrándose al cuarto. El niño sintió mi tensión en sus ásperas manos y regresó su vista mirándome con tranquilidad.

- Está bien, no te lastimará – Me susurró, como no queriendo que la persona lo escuchara – Después de todo él te trajo aquí – Reveló.

Alcé la vista para mirar con detalle a la persona de alta estatura que se mantenía lejos de nosotros.

Era una versión aparentemente adulta del niño que sostenía con tranquilidad mis manos entre las suyas. Sin embargo, algo en él era completamente diferente. No mostraba la alegría que el niño desbordaba, ni la tranquilidad que su presencia brindaba.

Parecía algo completamente opuesto al él.

- Él es Piccolo, te encontró sobre el desierto – Alcé mi vista para mirar al sujeto de nombre extraño y su mirada inexpresiva aparentemente enojada se posó fuertemente en mí, como estudiándome desde su posición recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

Entonces lo vi completamente, su enorme figura tenía patrones de color rosa y rojo sobre sus desarrollados brazos. Llevaba unos pantalones y camiseta sin mangas de color morado oscuro. Un cinturón de tela azul ceñía su cuerpo y zapatillas idénticas a las del niño eran vistas en su gran figura. Llevaba una capa blanca sobre unas anchas hombreras y un turbante blanco con morado opacaba su rostro, cubriendo la mayoría de su cabeza.

Su capa se veía rota del final, como si hubiera sido desgarrada. Parpadeé de momento hallándome en la verdad de aquello.

Solté las manos del niño y paleé mis heridas por encima de las vendas. Bajé mi rostro mirando con detalle los pedazos de tela que me habían sido puestos sobre mi cuerpo y volví a alzar la vista mirando a Piccolo.

Él pareció notar mi revelación sobre el origen de las telas y desvió su fuerte mirada hacia otra dirección.

- Gracias – Dije débilmente por primera vez delante de ellos, refiriéndome al hecho de que fue él quien atendió mis heridas.

Piccolo pareció mover un ojo en mi dirección sin voltear su rostro hacia mí. Dejó escapar un extraño ruido desde su garganta y cerró sus ojos en aparente molestia.

Yo no supe que fue lo que había hecho mal y miré con tristeza al niño. Él me sonrió en respuesta ignorando la pasada situación.

- Soy Dende – Exclamo con ansiedad – Será mejor que nos retiremos y te dejemos descansar –

Dende corrió hacia la puerta y salió de inmediato, dejándome con aquél alto sujeto aún en su posición.

Me sentí un poco incómoda ante su presencia y de momento, ahogué un pequeño grito.

Él posó con velocidad su mirada en mí consternado y yo me tapé de inmediato entre las sábanas. Acaba de recordar que no estaba del todo vestida.

No pareció entender lo que me sucedía mientras una visible muestra de vergüenza se mostraba sobre mis mejillas.

Piccolo era un sujeto adulto y se había tomado la molestia en tratar mis lesiones. Le miré con bochorno aún cubierta con la sábana mientras en sus ojos una pequeña muestra de incertidumbre reflejaba su estado.

- Gracias y lamento lo de su capa – Le dije débilmente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Entonces él regresó a su fuerte mirada y descruzó sus brazos para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Lo que sea – Dijo impetuoso antes de salir cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras él.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y en poco tiempo entendí la explicación que me habían dado: Me encontraba en el Templo Sagrado muy por encima de las nubes. Dende y Piccolo eran de una raza alienígena llamada Namek. Dende era el encargado de la Tierra o Kami-sama como lo conocíamos nosotros los que vivíamos debajo del templo. Mr. Popo vivía con ellos ahí y cuidaba de Dende.

Un día entre risas lejos del señor Piccolo, Dende me anunció que el fuerte guerrero no solía pasar tanto tiempo con ellos en el Templo Sagrado y que ésa vez era extraño en él. Dende rió y yo giré mi vista hacia Piccolo, que se mantenía en una orilla del templo, levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo cruzado de brazos y piernas.

Los retazos de su capa aún se mantenían en mi cuerpo, cuidando de mis heridas.

Piccolo me había encontrado agonizando en el desierto donde Dende me dijo él entrenaba con frecuencia. En el momento, curó de mis heridas y me trajo al Templo Sagrado donde Dende me curó con sus poderes.

Sonreí levemente tocando un pedazo de su capa que estaba en mi brazo, y decidida caminé hacia él.

Traté de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir su concentración pero una vez que me acerqué él dejó escapar un sonido sordo, sonaba... ¿Divertido?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chiquilla? – Su voz era áspera y no se molestó en moverse a mirarme.

- Señor, le quería agradecer... – Empecé con algo de timidez pero de momento su garganta me hizo callar.

- No lo hice para tener tus agradecimientos – Soltó con fuerza casi en un grito.

Él se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar. Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se asomaban de mis ojos ante su respuesta mientras las secaba con la venda de mi brazo. Abrí mis húmedos ojos y miré mi brazo aún cubierto con su capa.

Piccolo siguió caminando hasta que un leve estirón detuvo su andar.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo girando sobre su eje para mirarme sosteniéndole su capa.

Mi mano temblaba ante el agarre, no sabía el por qué lo había hecho pero ya no podía detenerme ahora que él se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Suéltame, insolente! – Gritó sin hacer algo al respecto.

- Yo... – Contuve un espasmo de llanto sin mucho éxito y entonces continué – Quiero quedarme aquí con usted, Dende y Mr. Popo – Sollocé un poco – Me encontró en el desierto porque mi padre me abandonó ahí – Dije y entonces solté su capa para cubrir entre mis manos mi cara llorosa mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de correr ante aquél pensamiento de abandono.

No escuché sus pasos, así que creo que se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

Mis rodillas me fallaron y caí hincada sobre los azulejos blancos del templo. Era lo que no había querido pensar desde que llegué a ése lugar. Todo lo que conocía ya no existía para mí, mi hogar, mi familia, todo había acabado trágicamente y ahora me encontraba en un lugar tan diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

Sentí algo pesado posarse sobre mi cabeza y de inmediato paré mi llanto, alcé mi vista sólo para observar sus inexpresivos ojos mirarme con detalle mientras una de sus grandes y afiladas manos se colocó sobre mi cabellera castaña.

Le miré largos segundos y Piccolo retiró con velocidad su mano después de un tiempo mirando a ambos lados como si buscara a alguien; ni Dende ni Mr. Popo estaban presentes.

- Te quedarás aquí en el Templo – Me dijo casi en una orden y entonces su mirada se suavizó un poco mirando mi brazo vendado – Tienes que cambiarte las bandas de tela de tu cuerpo, están ensangrentadas – Dijo despacio.

Le miré y entonces mi mirada de pronto se cambió a una de eterna alegría y devoción. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco pero aprovechando que se encontraba hincado enfrente de mí me levanté para abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Muchas gracias señor Piccolo! – Grité con alegría.

Su rostro era de completo asombro e incertidumbre ante mi acción y sus brazos se mantuvieron en el aire sin saber dónde ponerlos.

Yo no sabía que al fuerte Namek había que tratarlo con distancia, no tenía la menor idea que el guerrero de anchos hombros no sabría qué hacer ante muestras de afecto.

Tampoco supe la verdadera razón por la cual me había dejado quedarme con él en el Templo.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2: A su Decisión

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Miradas**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 2: "A su Decisión"**

**

* * *

**

- Te entrenaré – Anunció con su ronca voz mientras desviaba su vista de aquella pequeña criatura que lo miraba con profunda admiración.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que la pequeña había sido llevaba al Templo Sagrado, tiempo en el cual Piccolo no dejó el lugar en ningún momento.

Ni él mismo sabía la razón y eso lo desconcertaba así como lo irritaba de sobremanera. Desde que se atrevió a cargar a la infante entre sus brazos en aquél desolado desierto para llevarla a donde el joven Kami-Sama pudiera curarla, se encontraba en la necesidad de observarla para asegurarse de que nada malo pudiera pasarle de nuevo.

_¿Pero, por qué? _

Ella estaba feliz con Dende y Mr. Popo; él miraba aquella desordenada cabellera castaña ondularse por el aire mientras la chiquilla corría tratando de atrapar insectos voladores entre sus pequeñas manos. Parecía que eso le era suficiente, poseía vestimentas asociadas a rasgos Namek que Dende le había regalado así como alimentos con los cuales nutrirse diariamente. Estando ella en el Templo era seguro que nunca nada pudiera faltarle.

Y sabía a la perfección que ella no era una guerrera; no era una criatura de batallas.

¿Entonces por que insistía en llevársela a entrenar cuando sabía de sus limitaciones?

La pequeña de grandes ojos esmeraldas le miró sorprendida al igual que Dende que no imaginaba que el fuerte guerrero dijera algo similar.

- ¿Me entrenará señor? – Sus pequeñas manos se encontraban juntas encima de su pecho, ansiosa, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus aún no bien desarrollados oídos le anunciaron.

- ¿Piccolo...? – Soltó con nerviosismo Dende; a pesar de tener una corta edad, el tomar el rol de Guardián de la Tierra lo llenaba de conocimiento y sabiduría.

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos – Sentenció y con ello apuntó con la vista hacia un lugar donde un pequeño bulto descansaba a la sombra de la palmera más alta que existía en el Templo.

La niña siguió la vista del guerrero hasta situarla donde él miraba con tanta impaciencia. Era un objeto algo extraño que en el momento ella no pudo examinar; estaba cubierto por la oscuridad que la vegetación del templo proporcionaba impidiendo su reconocimiento.

Con nerviosismo, sus pequeños pasos la acercaron hacia el lugar encontrándose con aquello que pensó olvidado así como perdido. Llevó sus manos hacia su ahora rojizo rostro en emoción y con alegría soltó corriendo hacia el bulto.

Era su adoraba mochila de tela, su hermoso tesoro que le recordaba a la única persona que en verdad la amó sin importar qué. La que la amó y conoció como su única verdadera familia.

Corrió hasta la maleta hincándose enfrente de ella colocando sus brazos por encima del objeto, desprendiéndose de pequeñas lagrimas que traicioneras surcaron su pálido rostro en busca del horizonte.

Con urgencia, sujetó las correas de su desgastada mochila que aún mostraba signos de arena sobre la tela; jaló con fuerza dejando la mochila arrastrarse para recorrer el Templo tras ella mientras se dirigía hacia donde Dende y Piccolo aparentemente discutían sobre algo en voz baja.

Piccolo guardó silencio desviando su vista de Dende hacia la pequeña humana que se dirigía hacia ellos con emoción. Pronto, su pierna derecha se vio envuelta entre los pequeños brazos de la infanta, ella alzó su vista aún con atoradas lágrimas asomando por sus orbes.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - El guerrero descruzó sus brazos mirando a la pequeña que ahora aprisionaba con alegría su extremidad mostrando su eterno agradecimiento. Intentó decir algo en respuesta pero el ser incapaz de formular una contestación ante la inquietud que la niña le originó en su abrazo le impidió objetar sobre ello.

Dende miró con alegría a la humana para después observar con detalle las facciones de Piccolo. Estaba completamente seguro que ni el fuerte demonio sabía en qué se había metido y quizá ninguno de los dos Namek conocería el por qué de la incongruente e improvisada idea que surgió de la nada en la extraña mente del guerrero.

- Suficiente – Gruñó Piccolo con algo de nerviosismo oculto tras un fuerte volumen de voz. Aclaró con fuerza su garganta esperando que aquella pequeña humana le soltara, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito.

Se sentía agobiado con las acciones que la niña mostraba hacia él. Se supone que le temería, se supone que huiría de él con un estruendoso grito de terror; después de todo, él era un demonio de gran poder y podía convertirla en historia con un blandir de su energía, con una diminuta muestra de su ki.

¿Entonces por que aquella criatura no parecía alejarse de él?

Contrario a alejarse, parecía más bien que no quería separarse de él.

Gruñó por lo bajo apreciando a la infanta alegre sosteniendo, entre su pequeño puño cerrado, tela de su morado Gi mientras quitaba con su mano libre, pequeñas partículas de arena de su objeto de tela, sacudiéndolo. Dio de improviso un paso hacia atrás tratando de soltarse de su agarre cosa que logró, ella sorprendida, le miró atentamente tratando de adivinar el por qué de su movimiento.

- Lo lamento – Se disculpó con el guerrero mientras regresaba a su costado su mano.

Piccolo miró atentamente a la niña sorprendido de que fuera capaz de entender lo que aparentemente ella había hecho mal con él. Frunció el entrecejo regresando a su imponente compostura.

- No tengo todo el día – Y sin más, caminó hacia una de las orillas del templo quedándose inmóvil esperando a la humana.

Ella le miró y sonrió con alegría. Giró hacia Dende donde un abrazo lo sorprendió.

- Gracias por todo – Le dijo sin soltarlo.

Dende la abrazó también en respuesta sabiendo de antemano que quizá pasaría un buen tiempo antes de volver a ver a tan enigmática niña.

- Suerte, todo saldrá bien – Dijo con profunda alegría hacia ella; sabía que la extrañaría, pero si quería entrenar con el habilidoso guerrero, no se lo impediría.

El entrenamiento de Piccolo sería demasiado para ella pero esperaba que fuera capaz de soportarlo. Gohan una vez entrenó con el guerrero quizá a una edad más temprana a la de la infanta; él era mezcla de sangre Saiyajin y fue capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento.

Sólo esperaba que Piccolo fuera capaz de entender aquello y no se sobrepasara en su adiestramiento marcial hacia ella.

- Cuídate Akari – Soltó su agarre con algo de nostalgia en su juvenil rostro.

Ella le sonrió ansiosa por lo que le estaría esperando a partir de ese momento pero, con algo de tristeza también asomando en su mente, sostuvo una mano de Dende para recordarlo por si no volvía a verlo en un buen tiempo.

- Te extrañaré – Estuvo a punto de decir más cosas al Kami-Sama que antes de su encuentro no sabía que existía pero una fuerte voz la hizo doblar sus hombros en asombro.

- ¡Apúrate cría! – La tremenda voz de Piccolo llegó hasta ambos.

Los miró desde su posición a la orilla del Templo; los apreció darse muestras de cariño entre ellos y disgustado, soltó un tremendo bufido tratando de controlar sus alocados pensamientos.

Quizá estar tanto tiempo en el Templo lo estaba agobiando y esperaba ansiosamente que eso fuera lo que le estuviera pasando. Bien podía alejarse volando de aquél desolado lugar cuando quisiera pero…

Pero esa urgencia por cuidar cada paso de ella hacía que se consumiera lentamente en ira.

¿Por qué hacer que ésa pequeña cría dependiera de él, cuando él mismo sabía que ése no era su mundo?

Desesperado por sus propios pensamientos, caminó rápidamente hasta donde la niña se encontraba al lado de Dende. Ambos lo miraron acercarse con incertidumbre hasta que Akari soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al sentirse levantada del suelo.

- ¡Piccolo, la lastimarás! – Anunció Dende mientras veía expectante cómo el más grande de los dos Namek sostuvo entre una de sus garras la toga blanca de la niña por la parte posterior para alzarla como si fuera un saco hasta colocarla a la altura de su verde rostro.

- He dicho que nos vamos – Gruñó molesto mostrando levemente uno de sus afilados colmillos.

En un segundo elevó su energía y pronto un aura blanca los rodeó a ambos haciendo que sus ropas se agitaran ante el viento que ésta provocó.

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero pataleó en el aire tratando de alcanzar con sus extendidos brazos la maletilla que en el suelo se encontraba, al lado de los pies del guerrero.

Piccolo alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la infanta pensando en qué diablos meditaba cuando tomó tal decisión, sin duda sería una temporada difícil. Le volvería a hacer de niñera.

Una muy tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al recordar aquello. Primero Gohan, que ahora tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo, y ahora ésa niña, que a pesar de no tener la sangre del muchacho que fue su discípulo, sin duda le daría algunos contados momentos de satisfacción.

Con un rápido movimiento acomodó a la infanta en su pecho rodeándola con un brazo mientras con su mano libre se agachó un poco para recoger la molesta maleta que tanto le importaba a la niña.

Un vistazo rápido fue suficiente para despedirse de Dende antes de partir a toda velocidad en caída libre hacia la Tierra.

Akari asustada, apretó con fuerza el cuello del Namek acomodando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Piccolo no queriendo ver a donde creía le esperaba una muerte segura, estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo; estaba totalmente aterrada.

- ¡Moriremos! – Gritó abrazando con fuerza.

_Mocosa miedosa_ pensó Piccolo con disgusto al sentir la reacción de Akari.

En un parpadeo pronto ambos se encontraban volando con rumbo fijo hacia donde Piccolo pensaba sería el perfecto lugar para iniciar el entrenamiento.

-----------

- ¡No! – Gritó de improviso Akari colocándose detrás de la pierna de Piccolo, sosteniendo la tela de su Gi con fuerza.

Ella empezó a sollozar cada vez más alto sin soltarse de su agarre. Estaba asustada al reconocer la vasta arena extenderse por kilómetros a sus alrededores. El caliente aire soplar entre sus ropas, la alta temperatura quemar su piel. Se encontraba devuelta al lugar donde creyó podía olvidar algún día.

Estaban en ése mismo desierto donde casi un año atrás Piccolo la había encontrado.

- ¡Eso no es justo, tengo mucho miedo! – Akari pudo decir entre sollozos mientras más aumentaba con fuerza su volumen.

- ¡Detén ese molesto ruido ahora mismo! – Sentenció Piccolo un poco abrumado por el llanto – No quiero volver a escuchar eso, ¿Entendido? – Terminó.

La pequeña niña asintió miedosa.

- Empezaremos tu entrenamiento en éste lugar – Caminó un poco para separarse de la cría.

Según en la mente del habilidoso Namek, el entrenar a la pequeña en el lugar donde la encontró sería un buen comienzo empezando por superar aquello que tanto temía. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, escuchar la débil voz que salía de la garganta lastimera de ella le causaba una sensación no tanto agradable.

- Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí – Un poco de hipo salió de su garganta una vez que limpió con desdén su rostro.

- Eso me importa poco – Su poca paciencia llegaba a límites que creía no alcanzarían de nuevo.

Una situación parecida pasó con aquel joven hijo de Goku. Todo le era tan familiar y repetitivo pero ahora la única diferencia era notable.

La cría ahora era una niña y no era Saiyajin.

Con resignación empezó con lo que serían unos meses de completa desesperación.

Comenzó a caminar a pasos alargados entre el desierto con la idea principal de extender aquél pequeño margen de resistencia física de la cría, sin duda, haber soportado tantos días en el desierto era increíble para alguien como ella. Quizá con algo de ayuda podría soportar más tiempo, quizá ella en verdad podría sorprenderlo de algún modo.

Ella pasó todo el tiempo caminando detrás del Namek arrastrando pesadamente la maleta. La arena no le hacía nada fácil la tarea y ésos pasos agigantados del guerrero sin duda la dejaban en desventaja.

- Señor… - Empezó la niña con algo de desánimo.

Piccolo la había escuchado, desde luego que sí, pero no había dicho o hecho respuesta alguna ante el llamado.

Él pensaba que quizá la chiquilla lo llamaba para algo asociado a la debilidad.

- Estoy cansada, señor –

Y no se equivocó.

El guerrero soltó un pesado suspiro antes de detenerse en su andar. Quizá estaba sobrepasándose con la infanta, quizá sólo estaba exagerando. ¿Cómo saberlo?, nunca se había encontrado en una situación de lidiar con una cría completamente humana.

Dio media vuelta haciendo que Akari se tensara un poco ante el movimiento. Caminó tres pasos para colocarse al lado de ella inclinándose un poco a su altura. Tomó el maletín de tela en una de sus garras y continuó con el ejercicio previo, caminar hasta llegar a su destino.

- Esto sólo te retrasará – Había colocado el maletín sobre su hombro derecho esperando a que la ayuda que le brindó fuera suficiente para la niña.

- Gracias señor – Contestó con algo de alegría asomándose de nuevo por su voz.

- Y deja de llamarme así – Él la había mirado de reojo, por encima de su hombro desocupado, viendo atentamente la reacción de ella.

Akari pensó detalladamente entonces como debería llamarle y al mismo tiempo, por qué no debería de llamarlo así.

Él lo había dicho, quizá le molestaba el título, quizá aún era muy joven a pesar de su dura apariencia. Soltó una leve risita ante sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces cómo debo de llamarle? – Preguntó.

Piccolo pensó un momento sin dejar de caminar. Esa humana le causaba tantas cosas diferentes como en su momento lo hizo el pequeño Gohan. El Saiyajin para él fue su primer discípulo, al que consideró utilizar para fin propio en un principio, pero pronto dejó todo eso atrás cuando un sentimiento más grande salió a relucir: lo trató como su verdadero vástago, cuando Goku no estuvo ahí para apoyar al muchacho.

Torció sus labios de lado, en aparente sonrisa.

- Ya sabes mi nombre – Pronunció despacio, aún poniendo en orden todos aquellos pensamientos que de pronto flotaron por su mente distraídamente.

- ¡Piccolo! – Ella soltó con alegría.

Un extraño cosquilleo subió por toda su espina dorsal cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz gritona. Nunca, desde que estuvieron en el Templo, ella le había pronunciado, siempre se dirigía a él con títulos, calificativos.

- Así es – Terminó tan despacio como pudo.

-----------

Estaba solo, aparentemente perdido en el bosque que tanto conocía.

Pero desde su punto de vista, todo era tan diferente para él.

Era de noche y su cuerpo le exigía calentarse urgentemente. Caminó todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le dio hasta colocarse debajo de un gran árbol. Vagamente le recordaba a su casa, su distante y desconocido hogar, y aunque nunca lo hubiera visitado, sabía que era un sitio diferente al que se encontraba ahora atorado.

Deseaba fervientemente poder estar ahí.

Se acurrucó debajo de las raíces saltadas del tronco abrazándose él mismo para llevar a su cuerpo el calor perdido durante el largo camino que sus agotados pies lograron.

Sus brazos no parecían alcanzarlo, eran cortos, al igual que sus piernas.

Alzó su vista, consternado sin saber qué hacer.

La soledad era algo que no deseaba, sin embargo, la tendría que soportar el resto de su vida, condenado a cumplir por aquello que le fue ordenado.

Fue un legado que él le dejó, aún y cuando no lo deseara.

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba, temblando debido al frío que rápido caía sobre el ambiente.

Odiaba el clima, odiaba a todos, odiaba el mundo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Colocó con desaprobación su cabeza entre su cuerpo, descansando su barbilla entre sus brazos cruzados que se posaban encima de sus rodillas dobladas.

Todo simplemente estaba tan mal.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dejar afuera todo aquello que incomodaba a su mente pero un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó con cuidado su rostro para mirar al frente.

Una silueta oculta por las sombras de la noche se colocó frente a su visión. No parecía hacerle daño o que intentara hacer algo en su contra.

Una leve risita salió de aquellos desconocidos labios, y fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado nunca.

Entonces, la persona le habló con ternura.

- ¿Estás perdido, pequeñito? –

-----------

El guerrero abrió de pronto sus ojos carraspeando un poco en el momento.

Era cierto, ahora estaban la niña y él en la cueva que tanto conocía en medio del desierto. Habían llegado al anochecer desplegando rápidamente una fogata para preparar a la infanta a lo que inminentemente se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Aquellas frías noches que sin tregua los golpearían.

Recordó haberse puesto a meditar una vez que miró a la niña colocarse al lado de la improvisada fogata para recobrar el calor. La miró dormirse y entonces se colocó en posición de loto para meditar sobre todo aquello que había pasado.

Inconscientemente se había quedado dormido sin saber cuándo paso aquello.

Recorrió con la vista la pequeña guarida cavernosa en busca de la humana. Fue revisando directamente a donde recordó dormía pero únicamente sábanas agitadas se encontraban sobre el arenoso suelo.

Pisadas sobre la tierra se hallaban dejadas por la niña, entonces Piccolo siguió aquellos pasos. Su corazón lentamente se aceleró mientras se daba cuenta a donde se dirigían.

Rápidamente bajó la vista hacia su regazo, donde Akari dormía acomodada entre sus piernas dobladas. Entre su sueño se había cambiado durante la noche, quizá víctima de alguna pesadilla que la afligió.

Un nerviosismo creció en el pecho del guerrero que sin saber qué hacer miró alrededor preocupado.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su situación. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso?, ¿En qué demonios pensaba aquella mocosa?. Era increíble todo aquello que le estaba pasando. Sólo él tenía ésa maldita suerte endemoniada que lo seguía a donde fuera, para burlarse continuamente de él, cuando se distrajera.

_Cría mimada_ pensó sin dejar de mirarla.

Su mente ideó mil y una maneras de quitar aquella niña de encima, pero ninguna le decía como hacerlo sin que ella se despertara o se viera envuelta en una respuesta no violenta de su parte. Era incómodo, sumamente incómodo lidiar con todo eso.

Soltó un gruñido en desesperación maldiciendo a Kami, que estaba seguro se reía de su situación desde en lo alto de su condenado Templo en los cielos.

_Demonios…_

Resignado, trató de seguir con su suspendida meditación hasta que un leve temblor provino de aquella masa de piel que reposaba en sus piernas. Piccolo, extrañado, colocó con suavidad una mano en el rostro de la niña sólo para notar su frialdad.

Aparentemente la fogata no fue suficiente para ella.

Con torpeza sujetó un extremo de su capa para tapar a Akari con ella; tratando de lidiar con el problema, decidió dejarla ahí para que durmiera un poco. Sólo esperaba por todos los cielos poder despertar antes que ella en la mañana y poder dejar todo ésa tontería de niñera para empezar de una buena vez con el arduo entrenamiento.

Y deseaba que ella no pudiera recordar nada de ésta noche.

De momento, se encontró observando más tiempo de lo necesario a la humana; la veía con detalle con su fuerte mirada ahora suavizada por la intromisión de ella. Examinó con cuidado cada partícula de ella, cada célula de su cuerpo, cada peca que nacía de su clara piel. Observaba con lujo de detalle las facciones de Akari mientras dormía, haciendo que la tela que la cubría de su frío subiera y bajara conforme sus respiraciones profundas.

Le intrigaba tanto aquella chiquilla.

Entonces, supo de pronto por que había tomado aquella extraña decisión en el Templo.

Deseaba poder cuidarla de cerca, cuidar de aquella indefensa criatura que con tristeza se encontró abandonada sobre el desierto.

Deseaba poder estar a su lado para asegurarse que no volviera a pasarle algo de tal magnitud que pudiera volver a lastimarla.

- Heh…- Soltó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Vaya que se había dejado llevar por débiles emociones de humanos.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

Agradezco a mi beta reader Leky, por ayudarme a hacer una mejor publicación de mi historia. También, a los reviews que tan amablemente me hicieron llegar (Nomica), sin duda son una gran motivación que me hace seguir adelante con los escritos.

Próximo el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3: A su Soledad

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Miradas**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 3: "A su Soledad"**

**

* * *

  
**

Sería sin duda una clara mañana despejada donde el sol iluminaba apenas el horizonte, pintándolo de colores anaranjados tan profundos que aún se mezclaban con la oscura noche, preparándose para su inevitable salida.

El frío de la noche anterior todavía agonizaba sobre el ambiente haciendo que la niña de cabellos revueltos se envolviera aún más entre las sábanas buscando el cobijo con el que se sintió protegida durante la oscuridad de la tierra. Sentía aún la baja temperatura en el exterior, quizá no tan fuerte como la noche anterior.

_Quizá él no tenga frío…_

Ella abrió de golpe sus ojos al recordar aquello que había hecho en un vago recuerdo de sus sueños. Tenía la plena seguridad de que su pequeña travesura le costaría caro ante el demonio de fuerte mirada.

El sueño se había ido al instante al recordar lo sucedido pero no tenía urgencia por levantarse de su aún cómodo lugar. Parpadeó rápidamente tratando de ubicarse sin tener que dejar su cómoda cobija.

No lo logró.

Levantó silenciosamente su cabeza rastreando a sus alrededores sin hacer el mínimo ruido que la delatara. Al parecer el Namek no estaba presente y eso la dejaba a ella sola en la cueva.

Estaba recostada sobre la sábana que colocó al lado de la fogata antes de dormir. Quizá lo que recordaba había sido un completo sueño que su mente le había hecho pensar cuando despertó y decidió sin pensarlo cambiarse a un lugar más cálido.

¿Entonces por qué pareció todo tan real?

Una leve sensación más que conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos: era su estómago que rugía nada sordo por alimento, exigiéndole por ingerir su porción diaria de la mañana. Akari talló sus ojos con desdén tratando de quitarse de encima la pereza con la que aún cargaba desde su despertar.

- ¿Piccolo…? – La niña gimoteó levemente aún desde su posición.

Pero él no contestó.

Se levantó de su improvisada cama caminando hacia la salida de la cueva. Pequeños fueron los pasos que dio mientras en su camino siguió tallando sus ojos, hinchándolos un poco sin querer.

El sol llegó a acariciarle el rostro una vez que salió de su escondite y una profunda inhalación le siguió a aquello llenando sus pequeños pulmones con el escaso aire que le fue permitido almacenar en ellos. Estaba fresco aún pero era aceptable para su frágil cuerpo, quizá con el pasar del día aquello aminoraría dejándola en completa satisfacción. Giró su rostro de forma inmediata cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos apreció una sombra al lado del umbral de la cueva.

- ¡Es usted! – Soltó de pronto aliviada al reconocer al Namek recargado de brazos cruzados en la pared empedrada.

Él no dijo nada en contestación limitándose a abrir sus ojos para mirarla con algo de enojo en ellos. Era tarde a su parecer, el entrenamiento debió de haber comenzado hacía un par de horas antes del amanecer para acostumbrar a la cría a los cambios de temperatura que surgirían durante el día.

Resopló fastidiado cuando recordó el por qué no se había atrevido a interrumpir el sueño de la infanta para que hiciera los ejercicios matutinos; pero tener que levantar a la cría mientras tenía aquél rostro tan pacífico que no había mostrado antes en su descansar, ni cuando se encontraban en el Templo, le hizo flaquear en su decisión.

_Al menos se levantó al amanecer…_

Trató de encontrar el lado bueno a la situación.

Piccolo miró con intriga a la pequeña niña una vez que notó su presencia delante de él y que le regalaba una grata sonrisa. Abrió su boca para demandarle que se quitara pero ella habló primero.

- ¡Piccolo, tengo hambre! – Soltó con alegría.

Él la miró con desaprobación durante largos segundos tratando de idear la manera de zafarse de ella por el momento. Era demasiado temprano para lidiar con las necesidades de la pequeña, él no se había preocupado por eso en los meses que llevaba de conocerla, después de todo Dende era el que se ocupada de todo eso, el que le daba lo necesario para mantenerla tranquila, con la boca cerrada.

Recordó entonces, que no estaban en el templo.

_Con un demonio._

- Si tienes hambre, buscarás tu propio alimento – Sentenció.

Ella pareció no entender hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez razonada la oración.

- Pero ¿Cómo voy a buscar mi desayuno yo sola? – De pronto, se dio cuenta de una verdad más grave - ¿Iré sola por el desierto? Y ¿Si me pierdo? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la idea.

- Para de parlotear y busca tu alimento. Yo no iré por él – Ignoró todas las preguntas de la infanta cerrando sus ojos con algo de fastidio revelándose en su rostro.

Era algo que ya había pensado vagamente antes de llevarla al desierto pero que decidió lidiaría en el momento una vez que pasara por ello, lamentablemente, ése momento llegó muy pronto para él.

_Malditas necesidades humanas._ Solamente le estorbaban.

- Tienes veinte minutos antes de que empecemos – Terminó por decir a la niña que ahora desolada se sentía.

Ella le miró tristemente a lo que desvió la vista para evitar aquellos ojos que le suplicaban por ayuda. Se estaba fastidiando poco a poco, él quería ayudarla, en verdad que así era, pero eso la haría débil haciendo que dependiera completamente de él.

Aunque… ¿Eso no era lo que deseaba muy en el fondo?

Un gruñido seco e inconsciente salió de su garganta ante la cuestión, ésa niña lo estaba volviendo loco sin siquiera que ella estuviera enterada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, ¡Te quedan 19 minutos! – Gritó enojado tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos extraños que lo volvían inestable.

Akari dio un respingo cerrando sus ojos ante el alarido de Piccolo. Quizá se había levantado de mal humor, quizá pasó frío por la noche. Quizá simplemente, así era su manera de ser. Soltó un leve suspiro dando media vuelta apartando de su rostro algunos cabellos sueltos que le entorpecían su andar.

Piccolo la miró irse detrás de unas piedras lejanas hincándose buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comestible para ella. Sólo deseaba que aquella cría no se le ocurriera comerse cuanto pensara que fuera alimento, no quería que al final se enfermase por lo que llevó a su estómago, hambrienta.

Sus músculos se destensionaron una vez que se vio librado de la presencia de la niña.

Serían unos largos meses…

Pasaron las horas y Akari regresó con la plena apariencia de cansancio recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, caminó durante un cuarto de hora solamente para perderse al no recordar el camino que la conduciría a la cueva. La pequeña odisea le llevó alrededor de seis horas, donde el guerrero Namek cuidaba ansioso cada detalle de su movimiento mediante el Ki que la pequeña irradiaba.

La búsqueda de la comida había sido en vano, no sólo el hecho de que no haya encontrado nada con que alimentarse la frustró si no también el problema de haberse perdido nuevamente en aquel desolado paisaje lejos de la única persona que conocía cerca.

Su toga clara de manga larga sujeta por un cinto de tela roja se encontraba sumamente sucia sin contar sus zapatillas naranjas, rotas, al haber cruzado unas piedras por donde resbaló por accidente, golpeándose en sus rodillas al caer.

Piccolo suprimió la necesidad de ir a revisarla una vez que la miró a metros de distancia caminando tambaleante de regreso a él. Maldijo por lo bajo una vez que la observó con detalle cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su visión. Había pasado un mal rato tratando de no perder la concentración al sentir la energía de la niña mientras ella se encontraba perdida.

Vaya que aquella infanta era un caso perdido.

Sus pequeñas pisadas la llevaron a un par de metros del Namek, donde ella se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo exhausta con sus brazos extendidos. Respiraba con dificultad manteniendo sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en normalizar sus inhalaciones.

El guerrero dio unos pasos al frente preocupado por la acción de Akari; pensaba muy seriamente que quizá no soportaría el entrenamiento, quizá, después de todo, ella estaba mucho mejor en el Templo con Dende que cuidaría de ella hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para valerse por sí misma.

- Tuve miedo… - Comenzó desde el suelo sacando de sus pensamientos a Piccolo quien la miró expectante – Estaba sola y perdida como aquella vez… - Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron de la comisura de sus grandes ojos cerrados – Pero lo encontré al fin, señor – Y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus rosados labios.

Piccolo la miró largos segundos tratando de lidiar con aquello. Estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho pasar, pero a la vez aliviado, por que fuera capaz de regresar al menos con vida.

Tendría que cuidarla más de cerca.

- Cría inútil – Dijo por lo bajo no haciendo corresponder las palabras con su rostro suavizado mientras la observaba.

Dio un par de pasos más hasta acercarse a su lado, hincándose para colocar una mano sobre la frente de ella, revisando su temperatura.

Al final había regresado aquella niña, no como quisiera pero ya la tenía al lado para vigilarla con cuidado.

- Humana, última vez que te ayudo – Soltó, antes de levantarla entre brazos para caminar con ella dentro de la cueva.

-----------

Cerca de tres meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La resistencia de Akari había aumentado exponencialmente así como su habilidad para rastrear comida. Su cabellera había crecido más de la cuenta orillando a recogerla en una coleta evitando así entorpecer su vista.

Ambos se encontraban dentro de lo que nombraban guarida en una fría noche como las que siempre solían azotar en el solitario desierto. Para resguardar a la humana, una fogata se mantenía encendida durante las noches haciendo esto ya un hecho entre ellos. Piccolo encendía la fogata antes del anochecer para así asegurar que la temperatura de la cueva no bajara mientras caían las sombras de lo que fue el día.

Akari, sentada en su lugar de costumbre al lado de la fogata, comió alegre una baya de frutos; Piccolo, por otro lado, se encontró más cómodo cerca de la hoguera meditando como era su rutina.

- Hoy hace más frío de lo normal – Comentó la niña a unos metros de distancia de su maestro.

Piccolo no contestó pero asintió despacio. A él no le afectaba el frío como antes solía hacerlo, pero a la cría era algo que no podía controlar, era parte de su sistema.

El silencio reinó entre los dos, como siempre lo hacía, era algo que mantenían sin cambiar: los espacios en los que no era necesario irrespetarlos con aquellos quejidos o molestias pasajeras. Ella lo entendía a la perfección, sabía que al guerrero los espacios de afonía eran sus preferidos.

Akari se levantó despacio una vez que terminó con su cena sacudiendo la tela de su toga de aquella molesta arena que se impregnaba a la ropa, ensuciándola. Piccolo escuchó los pasos de ella acercarse después de un momento de vacilación, entonces, un peso presionó su costado.

Sabía sin dudarlo de que se trataba, ella era tan predecible.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó despacio mirando de reojo a la niña quien se encontraba recargada sobre el costado del guerrero.

Ella abrazaba sus propias piernas en muestra de frío en su sistema y no la culpaba, era temporada de invierno.

- Usted siempre es tan cómodo – Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro que no dejaba de mirar la fogata a unos metros de ellos. Su cabeza, ladeada, pegaba en el brazo del Namek.

- No soy tu mueble, quítate – Normalmente aquello lo enfadaría pero últimamente había logrado desarrollar una paciencia que no creyó poder tener nunca.

La verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquello pero tenía que mantener su posición autoritaria ante la humana para poder establecer las órdenes con mayor facilidad.

Aunque creía se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

La niña no contestó más que cerrando sus ojos con lentitud temblando un poco para mantener el calor. El soltó un suspiro resignado, todo lo que creía se derrumbaba en tan simples acciones en cuestiones de segundos, contrariándose sólo. Akari levantó su vista siendo atrapada por la de él, entonces le sonrió.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijo mientras sostuvo entre su mano la esquina de la capa del Namek.

- Lo que sea – Contestó con algo de fastidio.

La humana de inmediato se envolvió entre la tela blanca alegre acomodándose aún más sobre el cuerpo del guerrero.

- No deberías de hacer eso – Advirtió Piccolo ante la acción de la niña.

Akari abrió sus ojos algo asustada ante la oración levantando su vista mirando a su maestro con duda.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó temerosa.

- Porque no soy lo que tú crees – Él no se movió ante su contestación, estaba seguro que ella entendería a la perfección de lo que él trataba de decirle. No era una persona que debería de tratar con tanta familiaridad.

- Usted no es una persona mala, no sé por qué dice esas cosas – Respondió Akari en voz baja.

Entonces el guerrero la miró con algo de molestia en sus ojos. Si bien, él era el resultado de un profundo odio que gobernó el cuerpo de uno de los de su raza, no era algo que se negara aunque se dijera.

- Soy el sucesor de Piccolo Daimaō – Sentenció.

Akari quedó dudosa de responder lo anterior. Era muy pequeña para tener conocimiento sobre los sucesos que pasaron hacía años atrás y sus parientes quizá omitieron comentarle para evitar angustias innecesarias en la pobre niña.

- ¿Él quién es? – Preguntó inocentemente.

_¿Qué…?_

Un profundo sentimiento de enojo creció dentro de él, lo reconocía a la perfección después de todo estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con emociones tales como el odio, rabia, furia; todos aquellos que le permitieran llevar una pelea agresiva contra su oponente.

Pero ahora lo sentía con aquella infanta que lo miraba con ojos cristalinos envuelta en su capa, al lado de él, recostada en sus costillas.

Desvió su mirada con velocidad cerrando sus ojos tratando de contener su enojo. Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón aquella cría en no saber quien fue el que se dijo su progenitor, del que reencarnó.

Ya no iba a seguir con su legado ¿O sí?

Se sintió conforme decidiendo que era algo que la niñata debería de saber de una buena vez.

- Era mi padre – Comenzó con cuidado tratando de pensar con detalle cada palabra que estaba a punto de soltar.

- ¡Piccolo tenía papá! – Dijo con entusiasmo Akari como si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso en cuanto el guerrero lo nombró; si bien, nunca se había puesto a pensar en los progenitores de su maestro – ¿Era?, ¿Ya no vive? – Preguntó después de segundos de pensamientos.

- No –

- Eso es muy triste – Empezó Akari sin moverse de su lugar – Cuando mi mami se iba a trabajar y me quedaba en casa me sentía muy sola. Pero sabía que ella regresaría por mí – Dijo, con algo de tristeza asomándose en sus ojos – La extraño tanto, ¿Usted no extraña a su papá? – Su inocencia era obvia en aquellas simples palabras que golpearon los delicados oídos de Piccolo.

- No – Dijo fríamente.

Akari se quedó callada largos segundos tratando de entender los complicados sentimientos del Namek. Miró de reojo el rostro del guerrero para centrar su vista en la mirada de él que mantenía hacia otro lado. Eran tan profunda, ilegible, pero de momento encontró algo en ésos ojos que quizá era la razón aparente de su diferente comportamiento.

- ¿No se siente solo, Piccolo? –

El silencio inundó el ambiente entre ellos haciendo imposible de romper. El Namek no apartó la vista de la fogata mientras lidiaba con todo aquello que ella le había hecho pensar. Era cierto, tenía una pesada vida en soledad que pensó no poder cambiar, pero algo entonces sucedió haciendo que aquello flaqueara en su horizonte.

Parpadeó despacio para mirar de reojo a la niña que aún esperaba por aquella ansiada respuesta por parte de él. Retiró despacio la capa de ella sin mirarla pero no siendo del todo rudo en sus acciones.

Era demasiado por un día y tenía que hacer que terminara pronto.

- Vete a dormir – Dijo seriamente posando entonces su mirada en ella esperando que pudiera hacerle caso sin reprochar.

Akari asintió pausadamente, quizá había logrado entenderlo un poco sin orillarlo demasiado. Soltó un 'Buenas Noches' con alegría para caminar hacia donde su improvisada cama se encontraba.

Él no apartó su vista en ningún momento aún y cuando ella ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Se levantó de su lugar saliendo de la cueva en silencio alejándose de aquella abrumadora sensación que se coló de pronto en su sistema.

Emprendió vuelo hacia una formación rocosa más elevada del resto de las demás para quedarse en pie permitiendo que el frío viento golpeara su rostro.

Necesitaba meditar, quería alejar todo eso que ella le provocó. Entonces, aquellas palabras de la niña resonaron con insistencia en su mente transcurridas varias horas de su plática.

_Soledad…_

No, claro que no se sentía así, estaba incrustado en su interior, era su naturaleza estar lejos de los demás.

Estar solo.

Un leve rugido salió de él molesto por el camino que tomaban sus ideas.

-----------

Varios días pasaron antes de que Piccolo olvidara aquél asunto por completo concentrándose nuevamente en los ejercicios de la niña.

Akari comenzó caminando durante horas entre las dunas para fortalecer los músculos e incrementar la poca resistencia de ella. Llevaba con aquella rutina desde que pisaron el caluroso ecosistema. Tenía semanas llevando a cuestas una pequeña roca amarrada que tenía que jalar durante su recorrido.

Ella tenía un patrón memorizado por dónde debería cruzar para no perderse nuevamente aunque tanto caminarlo hizo que lo aprendiera de inmediato.

En la tarde, de regreso en la cueva, la niña se sentó desganada sobre el pedazo de piedra que llevaba arrastrando tras ella. El cansancio invadía con velocidad su cuerpo pero si quería ser como aquél guerrero que la salvó tendría que lidiar con inconvenientes como ésos.

Piccolo llegó de inmediato a su lado cruzado de brazos como era de costumbre.

- Levántate – Ordenó a lo que la niña respondió de inmediato colocándose de pie – Golpea con fuerza – Dijo colocando su mano abierta enfrente de él.

Akari miró sorprendida varios segundos sin saber si llevaría a cabo esa tarea o no.

- ¡Golpea! – Gritó Piccolo impaciente.

La castaña, asustada, tiró un golpe con su mano derecha sin estilo ni gracia en él hacia la palma de la mano izquierda del guerrero siendo atrapado su puño una vez que el Namek cerró su mano al contacto evitando poner fuerza para no lastimarla.

- ¿A eso le llamas golpear? – Preguntó haciendo resonar su voz.

La niña trató de retirar su mano a lo que Piccolo alzó su otra mano.

- Intenta de nuevo –

- Pero tiene mi mano – Dijo Akari mirando asustada su puño atrapado entre la mano diferente del Namek.

- Con la otra, torpe – Respondió nada sutilmente.

Akari frunció el ceño expresando algo de enojo ante el comentario. Piccolo torció con provocación sus labios riéndose de la reacción de la infanta.

Ella golpeó con la fuerza que sus músculos le brindaron sólo para ser atrapada de igual manera. Akari resopló disgustada hasta que se sintió levantada por sus manos.

- Tienes que aprender a golpear primero – Comentó el Namek más para él que para Akari.

- Soy una niña, no sé golpear como usted – Contestó Akari algo molesta al verse en el aire.

Piccolo torció aun más su mueca en modo de burla mirando a los ojos hacia la niña que parecía enojada. La situación le daba una gracia distinta tratándose de ella.

- Primera regla: No le contestes a tu mentor – Dicho esto Piccolo abrió sus manos dejando caer pesadamente a Akari hacia la caliente arena.

Ella soltó un quejido por el golpe provisto mirando con algo de recelo al guerrero. Algo en él era diferente ése día y lo que fuera la estaba irritando levemente.

- Da infinidad de repeticiones con ambos puños hasta que sepas como golpear – Dijo colocándose al lado de ella tomando una posición de ataque.

Akari se levantó mirando con detalle cada movimiento de Piccolo. Él tiro un golpe al aire con cada mano impregnando la velocidad necesaria para que ella fuera capaz de observarlo.

- Hazlo –

Ella le imitó torpemente pero con una extraña seriedad en su pálido rostro. Quería hacerlo como él pero sabía que eso le costaría demasiado trabajo, entonces tenía que esforzarse más de la cuenta para lograr aquello que anhelaba.

Piccolo vio el interés en los ojos de ella, sonrió un poco y se retiró caminando hacia la cueva donde se recargó en la pared mirando la obstinación de la infanta.

-----------

Le tenía sumamente impresionado la velocidad con la que la humana aprendía. En cuestión de semanas le tomó para manejar por completo los golpes y patadas básicas como si hubiera tenido enseñanza previa sobre ello. Un leve orgullo nacía en el pecho del Namek al mirarla entrenar en las tardes justo cuando el sol alcanzaba su cénit.

Sin duda ésa cría aprendía con velocidad cosa que agradeció de sobremanera el guerrero. No tenía que explicar demasiado y enseñarle sería cosa fácil en comparación con otras veces. Piccolo le miraba distraídamente con un semblante serio en su rostro hasta que la pequeña cayó de rodillas agitada de sobremanera, la imagen lo obligó salir de sus pensamientos abruptamente algo consternado por la salud de ella.

- ¿Podemos… - Empezó agitada sabiendo que él la escucharía – ir al lago, por favor? – Había alzado su rostro pintado con manchones rojos sobre sus mejillas, se miraba profundamente agotada mientras su respiración era irregular.

Él caminó hacia ella levantándola del suelo para colocarla sobre el brazo mientras Akari sujetó de su cuello levemente evitando caer.

Piccolo la miró de reojo para encontrarla con sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, su agarre era débil y preocupado por aquello colocó la mano libre en la pequeña espalda de la cría sujetándola para que no se resbalara.

Llevaba regularmente a la infanta al lago donde ella pudiera lavar su ropa así como refrescarse continuamente. La miró hacerlo seguido cuando vivía en el Templo pidiendo a Dende que le preparara un baño para limpiarse; sabía que era diferente a los humanos varones.

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar al lugar donde la había llevado por primera vez cuando pidió desesperada por agua para su sistema meses atrás. Él conocía de ése lugar puesto que él mismo lo visitaba a diario para hacer lo mismo que Akari, beber líquido puesto que su sistema Namek se basaba completamente en ingerir agua.

Bajó a Akari y ella corrió de inmediato al lago metiéndose de un salto, alegre, levantando agua en su chapuzón. Él caminó unos pasos lejos colocándose detrás de un árbol en posición de loto esperando a que la niña terminara, normalmente no le llevaba mucho pero ése día decidió darle más tiempo debido a su arduo entrenamiento, se lo merecía al final después del visible esfuerzo.

El agua se escuchaba fluir mientras las continuas risas de ella llegaban a sus oídos decorando el ambiente.

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que la infanta terminaba para ponerse a jugar entre los árboles, su cabello remojado se encontraba suelto para que la humedad en él despejara sus hebras castañas debido al cálido lugar.

Akari corrió hasta donde sabía se encontraba Piccolo meditando colocándose enfrente de él mirándolo con detalle.

- Piccolo – Dijo temerosamente la niña tratando de no molestar a su mentor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Contestó de mala manera el aludido.

Ella se quedó de pie en su lugar esperando a que él abriera sus ojos; tras segundos sin escucharla él la buscó resignado con la vista mirándola enfrente de él sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿Cómo es que tenía tanta alegría acumulada siempre en su rostro?

- Está haciendo frío – Empezó colocándose a un lado de él como lo había hecho días atrás buscando la capa del Namek.

Estuvo a punto de repelar cuando una fuerte sensación golpeó con descaro su sien haciendo que se colocara de pie en un segundo enfrente de la niña, empujándola delicadamente, protegiéndola y cubriéndola con su pierna. Una fuerte liberación de Ki se propagó enfrente de los dos dejando ver al intruso que se atrevió a mostrarse en su pacífico momento.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no darse cuenta de que un Ki se acercaba hacia ellos; aquella niña lo había hecho distraerse y sólo esperaba fervientemente que no fuera nada que no pudiera manejar él solo; miró de reojo a la niña acurrucarse detrás de su pierna por debajo de su capa, sosteniendo con fuerza su Gi, escondiéndose mientras más sostenía de su ropa.

Estaba asustada, y él, preocupado.

- ¡Señor Piccolo! – Se escuchó una voz que tanto conocía de tiempo atrás.

Sus músculos dejaron la tensión que hacía unos momentos le había invadido al reconocer al portador de aquél timbre de voz.

- Gohan – Murmuró Piccolo por lo bajo aliviado de que fuera su antiguo discípulo quien se mostró ante ellos.

- Mi mamá se morirá si sabe que estoy fuera de casa – Dijo el muchacho de escasos seis años de edad rascarse con incomodidad su nuca ante el pensamiento de su madre molesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Resonó la voz de Piccolo en modo de protesta más que de verdadera intriga.

El pequeño Saiyajin se sorprendió un poco pero caminó de inmediato a donde estaba su mentor. Tenía tiempo sin verlo y estar encerrado en la casa con los mandatos de su madre lo agobiaban de sobremanera, lamentaba no haber podido salir antes para visitar a su mejor amigo.

- Quería saludarlo – Dijo hasta que el mismo sentimiento que golpeó la cabeza de Piccolo atravesó la sien del muchacho.

Gohan se paró de inmediato al reconocer a una tercera persona entre ellos, intrigado, ladeó su cabeza tratando de mirar a la persona que se encontraba escondida detrás del guerrero que no hizo más que mirarlo, delatado.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con impaciencia asomándose levemente una sonrisa por su infantil rostro.

Piccolo carraspeó un segundo limpiando su garganta mientras levantaba con cuidado su capa empujando con cuidado a la infanta para que saliera de su bien resguardado escondite.

- Es mi nueva alumna – Dijo por lo bajo sin mencionar el nombre.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de par en par al ver a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos verdes salir asustada detrás de Piccolo pero sin soltar de su pantalón.

Miró a la niña que era completamente humana. Piccolo le mencionó que era su nueva alumna y una intriga nació en su cabeza de momento. ¿Por qué la había aceptado entrenar?. Una amplia toga que dejaba cubierta sus ambas manos era vista en el cuerpo de la niña reconociéndola de inmediato como las prendas que vio en el planeta Namek cuando viajó hacia la distante estrella.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo el muchacho caminando de inmediato hacia ella colocándose a su lado – ¡Soy Gohan!, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

La niña le miró recelosa sin saber qué hacer, sabía que conocía a su maestro pero no estaba del todo segura que fuera de fiar. Miró a Piccolo quien únicamente le observó de regreso; ella desvió su vista hasta apreciar con cuidado al niño mayor que se encontraba enfrente.

Negros eran sus ojos así como su rebelde cabellera; vestía ropas parecidas a las de Piccolo sólo que de color anaranjado, unas botas tipo metálicas cubrían parte de las espinillas hasta encerrar por completo el pie.

- Akari – Respondió después de segundos de vacilación.

Gohan tomó de las manos a la niña en aparente euforia. No sabía si sentirse asustada o dejarse llevar por la alegría del niño que en cierto modo le recordaba tanto a Dende.

Y como lo extrañaba.

Ella rió un poco haciendo que el joven Saiyajin se alegrara aún más. Caminó con la niña lejos de su mentor para platicar abiertamente con la recién conocida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los miedos de Akari se disolvieran para dejarse llevar por el niño de negros cabellos. Se encontraban jugando cerca del lago haciendo resonar sus risas entre los árboles como la niña hacía horas atrás.

La alegría de los dos era contagiosa entre ellos y mientras Akari corría detrás de Gohan tratando de alcanzarlo aquella pregunta que pensó olvidada regresó a la mente del fuerte guerrero.

_¿No se siente solo, Piccolo?_

Sonrió débilmente mientras escuchaba las risas de aquellos niños que lo habían hecho cambiar poco a poco.

No, ya no se sentía solo.

* * *

Lamento enormemente la demora en la actualización, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo.

Agradezco también a todos los lectores de esta historia así como a los que me dejaron tan amablemente sus comentarios: **NOMICA, zuhy, Misato Pen** y** juanis**, es por su apoyo que sigo con éste proyecto.

Pronto, el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
